


Happy I'm With You

by EmilyHarmonia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday bunny boy, idk I got nothin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHarmonia/pseuds/EmilyHarmonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK I'm in a rush here. A fic I threw together for Noiz's birthday, basically. I'll add in a real summary later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I managed to piece something together for Noiz's birthday. Happy birthday, bunny boy! \\(^_^\\)
> 
> I've been working on and off on this all afternoon, so I think I did alright. 
> 
> Let's just say that Noiz knew Aoba from when he played Rhyme in this one, ok? *shrug*

On some mornings, when he looks in the mirror, Noiz doesn't seem to see himself. Or at least the adult, present-time version that he's supposed to see. Rather, on the bad days where his mood and thoughts seemed terribly clouded, he'll simply stare at his reflection, knowing that he can stare all he wants and he would still see the same little boy from the past, with his empty eyes and bloodied clothes. The one who always wore the same apathetic expression, the same silent demeanor. That boy held sadness and loneliness deep in his heart, buried under countless layers of numbness and scars until he couldn't even feel them. The burdens of the past float around Noiz like a fog during said bad days, until everything is tinted to be even a little bit darker, even the things he loves.

Today is one of those days, it seems.

Noiz keeps studying the scars on his hands, wondering how badly the wounds they're linked to would've hurt if they could have when he was a kid. In between that, he glances constantly at the full-length mirror on the wall, seeing himself only in loose-fitting black pants and socks. All of his visible piercings have been taken out; every so often, though, he likes to put some of his ear piercings back in because he still enjoys wearing them somewhat. He contemplates wearing any today; maybe, if it would at least help his mood a little...

He sighs, looking up at the clock. Shit, it's 9 in the morning already? He hasn't even had breakfast yet-wait, is Aoba awake? He wasn't usually a morning person until they both came to Germany, so there's no telling - Aoba still has his off days too, of course.

He hears something like distant footsteps and shakes his head. That's it, he needs to drag himself away from the mirror and get dressed. Noiz huffs at himself even as he continues to stare at his hands.

He's so absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice anything until he feels the warmth on his back. He's surprised by the sudden, familiar feeling of arms tightly hugging him from behind. Noiz looks behind him, knowing that Aoba's come in to greet his lover.

"Morning, babe." The older male rests his cheek on Noiz's back, smiling at him.

"...'Morning." Noiz smiles a little bit back at Aoba, though he still doesn't quite feel like doing so.

"You ready for today?"

"Sure," Noiz responds, though he can't remember if they had plans or anything important today. He looks at the mirror again, scowling slightly at his appearance. He suddenly looks more disheveled, more stressed out. He's a complete wreck. He casts his eyes down, attempting to turn away until he realize's that Aoba's still holding on to him.

Not just holding onto him. Aoba's now looking at him as well. He looks concerned. "You ok?"

Noiz simply shrugs, hesitating. "Yeah, I guess so, I just..." He trails off and tries to get up again, only to be met with the feeling of Aoba's arms holding him in place. Quickly, he's pulled onto the bed.

He looks back once more. Aoba's staring hard at him now, and it's almost captivating. He can feel the heat pooling in his cheeks when he notices his boyfriend studying his face, taking in every little detail a few times over.

"You're not fine. I can tell." And with that, Noiz almost asks how, but he knows it's probably easy. He doesn't put up his old strong front for Aoba like he did in the beginning, so he figures that the other must be able to read him pretty well by now. "Something's bothering you, and I'm not going to let that slide, Noiz. I want you to be happy."

Noiz feels an odd fluttering in response to that. He lets out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I...I'm just having a bad memory."

Aoba tenses visibly, his voice lowering as he searches the younger's eyes. "Noiz..."

He doesn't say anything.

Aoba looks down after a moment, blue hair falling over his eyes. "Is it...it's from when you were little, isn't it..."

Noiz knows it's not really so much of a question, but he still nods faintly. "It's alright, though."

Aoba shakes his head. "No. I know how bad things were for you. You remember it, too."

At those words, something goes off inside Noiz, and before he can realize it he's already leaning down and embracing Aoba tightly, as if he's the only thing Noiz has. And then he's being hugged back, and he doesn't want to let go of his lover. It's just so comforting, in a way. It's something he never could have even dreamed of having as a child. He's being loved, and that alone makes him feel ok. If it were to stop..no, he's not going to think about that. He tells himself Aoba would never give up on him, either.

"Things are different now, Noiz," Aoba says quietly. "You're not a problem or a freak. You never were. You're strong, and quirky, and special, and...I truly love you, with everything I am. I want to show you how great life really is when you open the doors to it."

Noiz smiles, and he can feel his throat tighten with the emotion in Aoba's words. "I...love you, Aoba."

Aoba leans back to face him and plants a small kiss right on his lips. "I love you, too...So, are you excited for today?" he adds, grinning.

"Why, what's today?" Noiz asks, standing up as the older man follows suit.

"Don't you remember?" Aoba says quietly, a small smile on his lips as he gently plays with his lover's hair.

"It's your birthday."

Oh. _Oh._ Noiz shakes his head and laughs a little at himself. He'd forgotten. He wouldn't have ever even thought about it if Aoba hadn't been here to remind him, actually. How old was he even turning again? 21, right? Two years ago, this never would've mattered to him. Even when he'd known Aoba - the other Aoba - from Rhyme, neither of them had even been the type to celebrate birthdays, so he had no reason to care. Hell, the most anyone had done on his birthday was either say hi and try to talk with him, or hand him whatever they were holding. Of course, these two experiences had come from his brother and the Aoba in the past, so...

Noiz's train of thought derails, and he continues to smirk at his own mistake. "Yeah, I...guess I never checked."

"Never checked!" Aoba exclaims, and Noiz can't help his growing smile (or mild guilt) when the older man stares at him in surprise. "Noiz, I've been so excited for your birthday. I was really hoping we could plan something fun for today.

Noiz scratches the back of his head. "I'm not sure what you have in mind, though. And I don't have anything, either."

Aoba gazes out the window thoughtfully. "Hmm...well, we could have breakfast here, and maybe go take a walk around one of the local parks. We can shop, and go grab lunch...then maybe catch a movie, and then come back here?"

Noiz is pleasantly surprised with how quickly Aoba came up with their plans for today. "Alright."

"Is there anything you'd like to shop for in particular?" Aoba asks almost absently, turning to look at Noiz.

He can't hide the playful smile on his face when his answer spills out. "A rabbit?"

Aoba's eyes widen, but to Noiz's confusion, his lover laughs a little. "A rabbit?"

Noiz shrugs. "I mean, if you're ok with it."

"Well, if that's what you want, then I wouldn't mind at all," Aoba replies happily.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Noiz doesn't know what to say, but he knows that he's finally looking forward to what the day has in store. "I- Thanks."

His boyfriend nods, and Noiz suddenly realizes that Aoba's rifling through their dresser. He picks out a black and white long-sleeved shirt, walks back over to Noiz, and pulls it carefully over his head. "There. You look beautiful."

Noiz blushes, but looks away quickly. "Thanks."

"...Aoba, one more question."

"Hm, what is it, Noiz?"

"Do I get a cake?"

Aoba laughs. "Of course you do. I actually baked you one this morning. Want to see?"

"Of course I do," Noiz says, holding onto his lover's hand as he starts to lead him out of the bedroom.

He only makes it to the doorway before Aoba turns around abruptly, giving him another kiss.

"I'm so happy to be with you, Noiz. Happy birthday."

The younger can only stand there, cheeks flushed, as he looks at Aoba.

"Thanks. I'm happy I'm with you too."


End file.
